I don't want to miss a thing
by lYmli
Summary: Naruto se enojó con Sasuke y éste le llevará una serenata con él mismo como cantante para que el rubiales lo perdone shonen ai.


**I don't want to miss a thing.**

- Naruto me dejó. ¿Lo puedes creer? Me terminó! Me mandó para el carajo! - Gritó Sasuke tomando la cerveza de un sorbo.

- Es que con los desplantes que le haces - dijo Itachi con el ceño fruncido. - Te olvidas de su cumple, de los aniversarios, coqueteas con todo lo que tenga patas y se mueve, llegas tardes a las citas, eres tan tacaño que no le invitas ni a un helado, lo tratas como el chico de los mandados que a lavar tu ropa o a hacerte la comida... ¿Sigo?

- Ya me quedó claro. - Dijo Sasuke con cara de pocos amigos. - Te traigo aquí para que me consueles y me echas en cara todo lo que hago por ese dobe.

- No meme has escuchado ni una palabra - dijo Itachi suspirando hondo. - Mejore regresemos a casa que ya estas borracho - dijo mirando el montón de botellas de cerveza vacías.

- No estoy borracho aunque me iré - dijo Sasuke levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia la salida.

- Gracias - dijo Itachi pagando por él y corriendo detrás para que Sasuke no se fuera tambaleando en medio de la calle, lo podían atracar o algo peor en la oscuridad. - La casa es hacia ahí - dijo cogiéndolo de la mano y arrastrándolo hacia la derecha.

- Voy para la casa del dobe - dijo Sasuke empujando a su hermano y echándose a correr calle cuesta arriba.

- Ya te echó! Aceptalo! - Gritó Itachi cogiéndolo por el cuello de la camisa para detenerlo.

- No con lo que voy a hacer!

- ¿Lo vas a matar?

- ¿Cómo voy a matar a quien amo? Hermano idiota! - Gritó Sasuke llorando (O.o)

- ¿Lo vas a secuestrar? ¿Entrar a su casa por completo? ¿Lo vas a violar?

- ¿Qué clase de pervertido eres? - Preguntó Sasuke sonrojado como miraba a Itachi confundido.

- Eh... es que no espero menos de ti... Has sido un novio patán hasta el momento.

- Pero me perdonará cuando le lleve serenata - dijo Sasuke feliz como seguía yendo hacia la casa del rubio.

- Son las cinco de la mañana, ¿dónde sacas serenata? - Dijo Itachi exasperado.

- Mi voz es hermosa, le cantaré... eh... No me sé ninguna canción de memoria... lo inventaré - dijo Sasuke emocionado.

- ¿Y los instrumentos? Necesitas al menos guitarra o maracas o...

- Lo tengo todo bajo control, vamos - dijo Sasuke arrastrando a Itachi con él.

En menos de media hora, llegaron a casa de Naruto, el rubio vivía con Sai y Gaara en una casa de dos pisos.

- No haré esto - dijo Itachi muerto de la vergüenza como Sasuke le quitaba las tapas a la caneca de basura.

- Necesito música - dijo Sasuke chocando las tapas y creando ruidos horribles, después dio las tapas a su hermano y se lo llevó a la ventana con flores.

- Las luces están apagadas, debe estar dormido, te va a odiar más - dijo Itachi con ganas de salir corriendo, nunca le interesó una carrera como músico y menos ahora.

- Le cantaré I don't want to miss a thing de Aerosmith - dijo Sasuke con una gran sonrisa.

- Ni sabes inglés - dijo Itachi nervioso.

- Música, maestro - dijo Sasuke como Itachi empezó a golpear las tapas. - I could stay awake just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you sleeping. Far away and dreaming! - Gritaba Sasuke a todo pulmón, hasta le dio por bailar, un baile de borrachos porque apenas se sostenía en dos patas.

- ¿Qué culo es ese ruido? - Preguntó Lee prendiendo la luces y asomando la cabeza por la ventana para encontrar los Uchihas en el callejón.

- ¿Desde cuándo vives aquí? - Preguntó Sasuke confundido.

- Desde la semana pasada - dijo Lee con sueño. - Si buscas a tu ex esta en la ventana siguiente.

- Allá voy, Naruto - gritó Sasuke yendo a la otra ventana. - I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment forever. Well, every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure !

Fue el colmo cuando Sasuke le dio por gritar como Steven Tyler, por poco y rompía los tímpanos a su Itachi. Y lo raro era que Naruto con semejante ruido seguía dormido ¿o no? De repente las luces se prendieron y apareció Sai desnudo por la ventana.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó Sai mirando a Sasuke, Itachi se apresuró a esconderse detrás de las tapas.

- Ya lo sabía, el estúpido de Naruto me pone los cuernos contigo! - Gritó Sasuke escalando las paredes para golpear a Sai. - Y decía que yo era un celoso loco, pero estas desnudo en su cuarto, hijo de tu madre, te mato!

- Es mi cuarto - dijo Gaara apareciendo al lado de Sai, también estaba desnudo. - El cuarto de Naruto es al otro lado - dijo abrazando a Sai por detrás.

- Así que vete con tu canto a otra parte - dijo Sai arrojando un zapato al pelinegro.

- Mejor nos vamos - dijo Itachi ayudando a Sasuke a ponerse de pie después de caer por el zapato.

- No! I don't want to close my eyes. I don't want to fall asleep cos I'd miss you, babe and I don't want to miss a thing!

Casi terminando la canción y aún no había señales de Naruto. Sasuke empezóa ponerse sobrio y sentirse estúpido.

- En serio me odia...

- Tranquilo, tal vez tenga mucho sueño, regresamos después - dijo Itachi abrazándolo.

- Yo lo amo, si no regresa conmigo, me iré por un puente! O me conseguiré un novio que se parezca a él (XD)

- Sasuke.

Al escuchar su nombre, reconocer la voz, Sasuke echó a Itachi a un lado y corrió hacia Naruto que caminaba hacia ellos.

- ¿Dónde estabas? Te he esperado! ¿Qué hacías fuera de casa a estas horas?

- Qué te importa, ya no tenemos nada - dijo Naruto subiendo por los escalones hacia la casa.

Mientras tanto el Uchiha mayor se quedó aparte para no meterse en el drama.

- Ya lo sabía, Naruto Uzumaki, me pones los cuernos, sales con otro, ¿en un motel? - Preguntó Sasuke oliendo al rubio, buscando colonias de otro hombre.

- Claro, como nunca pones atención, estaba buscando otra casa para mudarme porque Sai y Gaara piensa formalizarse. - Dijo Naruto metiendo una cachetada a Sasuke.

- Quédate en mi casa! - Gritó Sasuke apachurrándolo.

- Terminamos. Cortamos. Sayonara, adiós, bye - dijo Naruto alejándose.

- Si no regresamos, me mato - dijo Sasuke arrodillándose en el piso y aferrándose a su pierna.

- Te veo.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes dejar que me muera?

- Eres un egoísta - dijo Naruto dándole una pateándolo para que se alejara. - Celoso, maníaco, coquetas con todos, tacaño, infantil, descuidado... No puedes cambiar...

- Entonces ayúdame a ser mejor! Quédate conmigo! - Dijo Sasuke llorando. - Cásate conmigo!

- ¡¿Qué te pasa? - Gritó Naruto sorprendido como Sasuke sacó la lata de cerveza que llevaba en el bolsillo, le quitó el aro y se lo dio al rubio. - Te conseguiré un anillo de diamantes después, cásate conmigo!

- No puedes resolver todo con diamantes.

- ¿Quieres rubís, esmeraldas, oro?

- Quiero un novio que se preocupe por mí, que le importe lo que quiero, que me escuche y que no anda detrás de cualquiera que se le pase enfrente, o sea, todo lo contrario a Sasuke Uchiha - dijo Naruto exasperado.

- Ustedes ya déjenme dormid! - Gritó Lee apareciendo por la ventana de su cuarto. - Ya perdónalo o vayan a pelear a otra parte.

- No podemos concentrarnos en... eh... hacer la tarea juntos... - Dijo Gaara sonrojado como aparecía por la otra ventana con Sai encima.

- Verlos a ustedes es como una telenovela - dijo Sai divertido.

- No lo alientes - dijo Gaara molesto.

- Esta bien - dijo Sai besándolo.

- Al menos déjame terminar la canción - dijo Sasuke aclarándose la voz. - Cos even when I dream of you...

The sweetest dream will never do.

I'd still miss you, babe

and I don't want to miss a thing.

I don't want to miss one smile.

I don't want to miss one kiss.

Well, I just wanna be with you.

Right here with you, just like this.

I just want to hold you close.

Feel your heart so close to mine

and stay here in this moment

for all the rest of time.

- Sasuke... - Murmuró Naruto emocionado, se puso a llorar como corría hacia el pelinegro y le daba un abrazo de oso. - Te amo.

- Oh my God, Naruto debe estar sordo - dijo Itachi sorprendido como el rubio se dejó convencer después de la canción.

- No es que... - Dijo Naruto riéndose como señalaba a todos los vecinos despiertos por culpa de Sasuke. - Para hacer el ridículo, Sasuke debe amarme mucho (XD)

- Je, je, creo que también va a recibir una paliza - dijo Sai como algunos vecinos salían de ssu casas con escoba en mano.

- Se lo merece - dijo Lee yéndose a dormir.

- Vamos - dijo Gaara flotando su cuerpo contra la de Sai, ahora que terminó el circo podían regresar a su "tarea".

- Yo también me voy - dijo Itachi yéndose con una reverencia, seguía muerto de la vergüenza y no quería que los vecinos lo cogieran de piñata por el concierto de Sasuke.

- Nosotros, 'regresamos?

- Sí, pero...

- No volveré a pelear contigo, no haré nada malo, sólo te miraré, te escucharé, te protegeré - dijo Sasuke besándolo. - Te amo, te amo, te amo!

- Esta bien, vamos, no quiero quedarme sin novio - dijo Naruto cogiéndolo de la mano, corrieron lejos antes de que todos fueran a matar al cantante.

iré al concierto d aerosmith ést jueves, espero k canten esta canción :) estoy emocionada.


End file.
